As Long As We're Together
by th3faultinyourface
Summary: Percabeth fanfic about them being in Tartarus. Its my first ever fanfic so go easy? : )


"As long as we're together!" Said Percy. That's the last thing Annabeth remembered before plummeting down into Tartarus.

"ANNABETH! BABY! I'M SORRY BUT GET UP!" Percy pulled at Annabeth's arm as the monsters came nearer to them "ANNABETH!" Percy shouted, but she clearly wasn't going to wake up. He stopped pulling her arm and kneeled besides her, planted a kiss on her lips, and scooped her up, one hand behind her neck and one behind her knees. He started walking, then went into a sort of fast walk. They were nearing, the monsters. And they were ugly too. 'Fuck' Percy thought as he looked for a place to hide him and his unconscious girlfriend. There was darkness everywhere but a few fires sprung here and there.

"P-Percy" Annabeth murmured.

"I'm here Annabeth!" Percy replied. He scanned the blackness but it seemed to go on forever. Annabeth raised her arms and wrapped them around Percy's neck to help take some weight off his arms. And percy stopped fast walking for a moment,

"I love you." She whispered.

"You don't even know how much I love you!" Percy replied smiling. The orange glow of the fire illuminating his face. If he could he would stand here staring into Annabeth storm grey eyes for all eternity. The only thing that snapped him back into reality was the hiss of the ancient monsters behind them. He started walking and then he turned that into a jog. Carrying Annabeth and careful not to jiggle her around to much was a pretty difficult job, fortunately Annabeth balanced herself in his arms so that didn't happen. The hiss grew louder and Percy got worried. The jagged landscape of Tartarus made it hard for him to jog and he nearly tripped twice. Annabeth's leg was still hurting her so he couldn't just make her run. A few metres away a small light emerged from the darkness and Annabeth's face illuminated.

"Percy!" She said excitedly. "That's my laptop!" So Percy hurried in that direction as fast as he could.

When they reached the laptop Annabeth's bag was not far from there. Sure enough she had ambrosia.

"Thank the gods!" Annabeth said. The hisses were still there but faint and in the distance. She took some and then quickly unwrapped her foot. Percy was right next to her guarding over her with Riptide, that also added additional lighting for Annabeth. Once she was done, she stood up and kissed Percy for about ten seconds only to be broken apart by the need of air. Annabeth took Percy's hand and the both walked in the direction of darkness because fire obviously meant monsters.

-Written from Annabeth's POV-

Holding Percy's hand and breathing in the smell of sea made me happier than ever. I didn't care if she was in the place where I was hated most. I was with percy and nothing, EVER again could separate us. The hissing that followed us before disappeared and Percy spotted a cave that was empty. It wasn't big, probably twelve by ten metres but it was small at the entrance so no monster could fit in. Although, just to be safe Percy started picking up rocks and blocking the entrance hoping we won't be disturbed. By the time he was done nothing could penetrate the wall but someone from the inside. Percy took of his jacket and layed it on the floor for me to sit, and when I did, he kissed me with such sexuality I thought I would pass out. Those lips kissed me a thousand times but I never felt their full power. I pushed him away.

"Wait" I said to him, I stood up and winked, then made my way to the exit/entrance. My bag was next to the entrance in case we had to make a emergency escape. I had a few provisions packed. As I thought that after I would see Percy again I would be driven by a force buried deep within me. I came prepared. I buried my hand in the cans of food to the bottom of my bag and un-zipped a secret pocket. The small square of plastic found its way to my hand and I pulled my arm out. I slipped it in my pocket and headed back to Percy who started a small fire from wood we found on the floors of Tartarus. 'Crap! I forgot the blanket!' I thought as I turned around back to my bag, good thing I was only a pace away, and buried my hand in my bag again. I had a friend from camp make this bag seem smaller than it is so I could fit more objects into it. Good thing I did as well. The blanket wasn't so far down so I pulled it out and went back to Percy.

He was smiling at me and as I approached him he stood up holding his jacket allowing me to put the blanket on the floor. I sat down right next to him with no space between us. His breath brushed against my cheek.

"I saw the way you looked at Reyna..." He said whilst holding me. "I just want you to know nothing happened." Wow. Percy Jackson understood girls.

"I love you!" Was all I could say back before I jumped onto him and kissed him with such force it pushed him back and now we're both laying down. I slid my hands up and down his back whilst kissing him. His tongue finding the way to my tongue with no problem. I was on top of him, do I really want to do this?

"Annabeth, you're a smart girl. You know where this is headed. Do you want to go to that step or wait till marriage?" I fucking love this man. "I won't be bothered with any decision you make." He said. I sat up next to him holding his hand and thought about this.

What if he thinks I don't love him if I say I have to wait. But this is serious I mean... It's sex we're talking about. I'm so sorry.

"Can we... Wait?" I said as I suddenly found my stomach interesting. I felt him staring at me. And then he kissed me. But the sexuality was gone. He let go of my hand and headed to the entrance. The smoke from the fire really made the cave hard to breath in and we will have no oxygen after some time.

"I'm going to break a small rock off so we have some air to breath." He laughs. His laugh was perfect. I missed it so much while he was gone.

"Remember that night on the Argo II, when we layed down together?" I said trailing off into memories.

"Why would I ever want to forget it?" He asked me and layed down next to me again, he put his arm over my thigh and stomach as I layed on my side with him. He kissed my cheek and to the sound of crackling fire. I fell asleep.

-Written From Percy's POV-

I couldn't stop staring at her. Her beautiful long hair fell across her face, it was so beautiful. Moments after I layed down she started snoring. After a long time of staring at Annabeth my eyes started falling and I fell asleep not moments later. When I woke up the fire was out but I was warm because Annabeth covered me with the blanket. I stood up smiling looking for Annabeth, then a shadow of panic crossed my face. ANNABETH!

I checked my pocket for Riptide and it was there. I uncapped the pen, grabbed Annabeth's bag and ran out the entrance (which was demolished by the way). It felt like there was more light in the cave but not that much, it was REALLY dim. I looked around everywhere but seeing as Tartarus is never ending I decided to go back to the cave. When I got back I opened Annabeth's bag and found a note.

'Dear Percy.

I heard monsters outside and they were going to smash down the wall to see if anyone's in. So I smashed the cave before the could and ran hoping they would follow.

Love always.

Annabeth'

"Shit" I curse and scrunch the note up in frustration, then I hear a bloodcurling scream. Annabeth's scream.

End of Chapet 1


End file.
